


The bodyguard of Baton Rouge, Inc.

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, Aftercare, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angry Sex, Birth Control, Bodyguard AU, Chastity, Cock Cage, Collars, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, No Aftercare, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Soft sex, Some manipulation, Voyeurism, and taejun, beomjun - Freeform, but when he does oh BOY, cum-cleaning, mating and bonding, pillow princess, possessive alpha soobin, slight feminizing language used on yeonjun's genitalia, small amount of taegyu, soobin doesn't talk much, yeonjun is a slut, yeonjun is pink pink pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: Soobin didn’tlikewatching. No, he didn’t like it at all. He had to grit his teeth and breathe through his mouth to even stand being in the same room, flexing his neck so the feeling of his collar stretching kept him grounded. They made his skin prickle, and if Soobin did not level out  his hormonal spikes with medication, these leery, horny alphas would be flung six feet underground for even looking at Yeonjun the way they so openly did now. Yeonjun took filthy, filthy alpha cocks like they were his breakfast and the biggest issue was that it was not Soobin in their place. Or at least, he was never first in line.------in which Soobin the alpha bodyguard has to deal with a slutty Yeonjun who fucks his business partners nonstop and ends up having to take care of his fucked-out omega afterwards. not the most vanilla thing I've written, but mostly easy to consume.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	1. yeonjun needs cock in his ass so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dada_donghyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dada_donghyuck/gifts).



> loosely inspired by somnogyu's mafia au for #XTXGIF! the voyeurism in that piece, mua perfect execution
> 
> gift for hipbones-san for their support on this prompt in particular and on twitter in general even though i kinda hate it there hahaha

On the day that Yeonjun turned 18, his father gave him two presents. 

The first was a branch of his father’s lucrative business in the fashion industry as director. Their family name was printed in gold lettering over entire lines of luxury brand apparel, coveted by all and upping their worth by twentyfold. Yeonjun got 15% stakes in the company stocks and could turn the profits wherever he liked, though ideally his father wanted him to invest it back in his business so that Yeonjun could be his successor. The older man, whose head had begun cropping up streaky strands of white, took his son through his big accounts, showing him the facts and figures that would make any poor man turn in his grave. Well, there’s a reason they died poor and Yeonjun would likely never need to consider it, the way things were going for him. He was capable in everything, he thought with confidence.

The second present was a personal bodyguard. For the past ten years, Yeonjun was well taken care of by one of his father’s principal bodyguards, compensated extra for his services to an adolescent trust fund baby, particularly when said baby grew older and more rebellious and had to be fetched home. Messing around as an unmated omega, in particular, was risky for a boy of such high standing, but Yeonjun took to wearing a locked black leather collar, and anyone who even dared to touch it would be risking their life. The bodyguard’s name was Sohyun, and he was the same age as Yeonjun’s father, with a big bushy moustache and friendly, crinkled eyes. In terms of loyalty, he had the most seniority and rolled with his father before he ever became rich, so Yeonjun was well-trusted to his care. His father had gotten in contact with the parent company of his bodyguards, _Baton Rouge_ , and ordered another for his son. What showed up was a hulking, sort of moody-looking young alpha, towering at six foot three (though only a bit taller than Yeonjun, whose prideful long legs made up 70% of his body). 

The way bodyguards are, they don’t speak nor move much, they are content to put most of their attention on their charge, and they are willing to sacrifice their physical bodies for their client.

The green bodyguard, Choi Soobin, came in at 175 pounds, light on his feet but with muscles that can deliver or take a beating. He was approaching 20 but still had a bit of baby fat on his cheeks, and no scars. His hair was cut in a modest but flattering way, and jet black like his suit and trousers. Yeonjun darted a glance at his father before approaching the man, reaching out a self-assured hand to shake Soobin’s. The bodyguard had huge, bony, and strong hands, returning Yeonjun’s firm grip, unyielding but gentle. Yeonjun could feel his latent strength in the way Soobin looked at him, his eyes dangerous like he could snap all of his bones if he wanted, but the desire for it sealed airtight under a seven-inch layer of ice, secure yet plainly visible.

It was very, very arousing.

On the day after Yeonjun turned 18, he gave Soobin two presents.

The first was actually ordinance by _Baton Rouge_. A new one. But it felt like a gift to Yeonjun anyway, if he was going to be sappy about it. A thin, sleek navy band, a collar thinner and more lightweight than his own and made of a hard woven synthetic fiber, with wires threaded inside attached to a discreet GPS was to be put on every bodyguard as part of their contract, no matter the term length. Soobin's was currently a year. A provided security system from the company was optional to use, but the collar could also be linked up to any private locationing system. Soobin bent his head down for Yeonjun to close the clasp of the collar around his neck and Yeonjun felt hot skin where his fingers brushed Soobin’s soft nape. Yeonjun ran his finger along the collar when he was finished, tugging slightly at it before drawing away. He saw the bodyguard’s ears tint ever so slightly red and smiled in satisfaction. A rookie was certainly fun to play with, he could never do this with Sohyun. The older man was a beta, anyway.

The second present was a cock cage. It was not a part of the _Baton Rouge_ protocol. Yeonjun took a seat in his living room and motioned for Soobin to sit adjacent to him and handed the satin-y, nondescript black box to the older man. Yeonjun watched as Soobin removed the lid, long fingers moving aside the tissue paper to reveal the gleaming contraption, cold metal bars curving downwards in the shape of a flaccid cock, and a small, tight ring meant to cinch snugly around the base of the penis and testicles. Next to the chastity device was a small lock and key. Yeonjun felt his lips curving higher and higher, blood pounding in his ears as he waited for Soobin’s reaction. Whatever it was going to be, it would at least be fun to see. But the bodyguard, who had up to this point not uttered a word to Yeonjun besides his name, blew his expectations out of the water.

“Mine won’t fit.” He stated simply.

Yeonjun could have swooned right there, but he only barked out a surprised laugh instead, sinking down on his couch. He regathered himself, running nervous hands through his pink-dyed hair.

"Let's go on a trip to get a larger size then, first day out with your master." Yeonjun said flippantly, waggling a finger towards his bodyguard, hoping the man would respond as positively. Wordlessly, Soobin stood up and checked that his communications were wired properly and connected to home before looking at Yeonjun expectantly, his back straight. Oh, Soobin really was such a magnificent creature. 

Yeonjun immediately took it upon himself to bend and shape the great man to his liking, the two of them all but running into the filthy public bathroom at the back of the sex toy store and dropping their bag of purchased goods on the tile floor, their heavy, excited pants echoing in the cramped stall as Yeonjun sank down to his knees, dirtying his black dress pants as he took out Soobin’s cock from his briefs, the bodyguard helping to fumble along his silver belt buckle to undo the leather, throwing his head back against the wall when Yeonjun finally took his sizable cock between his plush lips. As Yeonjun worked his throat along the length, the alpha’s voice finally began spilling from his lips. Soobin clapped a hand to his mouth to hold his whimpers in to no avail, his vocal cords creating cute gasps and mewls and his breath hitching at Yeonjun’s tight, wet throat sucking him in. Yeonjun thinks he much preferred this sound to Soobin's stoic silence. 

He finally pulled off with a wet _plop_ , catching his breath. The alpha’s cock was swollen and red with blood, throbbing with arousal and stimulation. Yeonjun grinned sneakily and pulled out the new device, breaking apart its plastic packaging to take out the two parts of the chastity cage within. Soobin's breath hitches as reality sets in, but he keeps silent. Yeonjun threads the ring through, pushing it snugly into the base of Soobin's pubic hair. Then came the barred tube, Yeonjun's mouth watering at the way the blood-engorged length strained at its confines, crimson and needy-looking. He held the two parts together with one hand and threaded the small lock through them with the other, the small key secured between his teeth. Yeonjun locked Soobin up without any more fanfare, letting the lock fall against his big balls.

"I'll be keeping this." Yeonjun waved the small key in the air before putting it in the pocket of his pants. His bodyguard's lip quirked upwards.

So yeah, maybe Yeonjun was a bit obsessed with making Soobin his.


	2. he really do be eating dicks for breakfast

The converse also turned out to be true, but Yeonjun sure didn't make it a trip in the park, Soobin thought balefully. He got out of bed and popped a few rut suppressors in his mouth like routine, downing them with a swig of cool water before hopping in the shower for the morning, stripping down and turning the water to cold.

He had gotten used to the metal cage nestled between his legs, only taking special care whenever he cleaned himself. 

His charge, Choi Yeonjun, was his first legitimate assignment and a piece of work, a rich prissy brat with the need to absolutely dominate everything he claims as his. The problem with the cage was that Soobin did not have the key. Soobin followed along with the omega to entertain him, but his thoughts still creeped sometimes into the future about concerns such as when, if ever, he would be able to take it off for relief.

He looked at the rivulets of water running down the shiny cage that locked away his manhood. At least he was unlikely to knot while wearing this thing, thanks to company and clientele protocol for alphas, which paid attention to their employees’ health. Whereas _Baton Rouge_ took good care of Soobin, one of their younger recruits, Yeonjun seemed bent on making his life as a bodyguard as frustrating as possible.

Soobin learned on day two that Yeonjun was a bit... loose. As in his sexual reservations. Also, retrospectively, probably his asshole too. Sucking off his new bodyguard like a seasoned prostitute was not an expected bonus for Soobin, but a bonus nonetheless. As Yeonjun's bodyguard he could ogle his round ass whenever he wanted under the pretense of deep devotion to his job and Yeonjun's safety (they both knew though).

When he first arrived at the Choi manor, Soobin wasn't entirely sure what guarding Yeonjun would be like. The boy had just turned 18, he seemed to have a powerful aura and his monetary worth was nothing to scoff at. Sohyun had told him the boy liked to run rampant and get into trouble, so Soobin had to watch diligently over him.

As it turns out, Yeonjun was a slut. Soobin didn’t say it out loud, of course. He rarely said unnecessary things out loud, anyway. Yeonjun dripped sex wherever he went that it was a wonder anyone could concentrate on what he was saying whenever he pitched an idea or tried to make a deal. His reddish lips were not only kissable, they were blowable, seeming always ready to wrap around a cock and be violated. He carried himself in a way that made his ass jut out naughtily, accentuated by his tiny waist and tight dress pants, or sometimes even a tight skirt. And, he was fond of hookups. After business dealings, many of them with seasoned financial directors or managers or their sons, Yeonjun would regularly host parties at his new rented, lavish flat. If he couldn’t wait, he’d make an impromptu trip to a hotel. With Soobin following. In fact, Soobin was often the one checking in and swiping Yeonjun’s card for him, the boy already sucking face with whomever he snatched that day.

Soobin didn’t _like_ watching. No, he didn’t like it at all. He had to grit his teeth and breathe through his mouth to even stand being in the same room, flexing his neck so the feeling of his collar stretching kept him grounded. They made his skin prickle, and if Soobin did not level out his hormonal spikes with medication, these leery, horny alphas would be flung six feet underground for even looking at Yeonjun the way they so openly did now. Yeonjun took filthy, filthy alpha cocks like they were his breakfast and the biggest issue was that it was not Soobin in their place. Or at least, he was never first in line.

Yeonjun's regulars, an alpha named Beomgyu who succeeded a distribution chain, and another named Taehyun who was the young manager of a fashion marketing company, liked to be rough with the omega. Dark-haired Beomgyu was keen on slapping and groping Yeonjun wherever he could from his chest to his ass, and he always thrusted hard and fast like a rabbit on steroids. Platinum-blond Taehyun tended to be more brutal and focused, however, biting Yeonjun on the shoulders and scratching lines down his back as he secured his hips in place. Soobin had to pay special attention to Taehyun and make sure his wily canines didn't get anywhere near Yeonjun's thick, protective collar.

After they dump their loads into Yeonjun, the businessmen adjust their shirt collars and pat their loose hairs down, regaining their decorum and leaving Yeonjun in the bed without fanfare. This is where Soobin came in. Yeonjun would look prettily at him over his shoulder, nevermind his fucked-out expression with pink bloomed on his cheeks and streaks of red all over his naked body, and use a single finger to beckon the alpha over. He has a key on a chain. Usually it's connected to the inner pocket of his dress pants, or sometimes even dangling from his slender neck, in a place of honor underneath his omega collar. He'd take the small silver key from the chain around his neck and finally unlock Soobin's cage.

The bodyguard's aching cock would pop out suddenly, straining in the air to an alarming amount, pulsating painfully with blood. Then Yeonjun would carefully reattach the key and lay back down on the sheets, pliant and obediently showing his expanse of snowy, bare flesh to Soobin. 

Though his cock was free, Soobin now had to play stage two of his patience game. Of course. It would be unacceptable otherwise. Soobin would walk to the end of the bed, putting his knees up on the mattress and using his large hands to spread apart Yeonjun's abused cheeks. He'd click his tongue wordlessly and reach two fingers into the omega's puffy, raw hole without hesitation, cleaning out the ejaculate of those inferior alphas, scraping Yeonjun's insides clean. The slut was on birth control, but Soobin makes sure every time that the sperm he inseminates Yeonjun with was his and his alone. And though he harbored a fair amount of disdain for his charge and his promiscuous, egotistical ways, Soobin only ever gave it to Yeonjun gently because he knew that's what the pink-haired boy needed after every fuck: a gentle, rocking motion into his slick, velvety heat, a large alpha body to cage him in and make him feel safe and protected and taken care of.

There was a consequence to Soobin never talking unless needed: all of it goes out the window when he gets too into fucking Yeonjun. It was kind of embarrassing at some point, the way he rambled on and on in a hoarse, broken voice while he’s balls deep in the ripe, peach-scented omega, mumbling about breeding him and claiming him and giving Yeonjun his pups, words absolutely falling out of his mouth without a single thought. Soobin supposed that that’s where the surplus of his words went. His mentors at _Baton Rouge_ never complained about his muteness though, Soobin was succinct and that was important for communication. And he mouthed at the collar too, hypocritical in his obsession with it just like the other disgusting alphas, biting and worrying at the black leather as Yeonjun whined beneath him, only reaching up weakly to check the silver locking device on the front of it the first time and never again after that, trusting Soobin implicitly.

Why wouldn’t he?

When they were done, Soobin would be the one to go into the hotel bathroom and grab a few towels, wetting them with warm water from the sink faucet and wiping down Yeonjun’s bare body, the soft cloth rubbing him everywhere until he was clean from the skin of his shoulders to his small, rosy prick and hole, his own pheromones oozing back out of his skin as the ones of the alphas that used him faded away, only lingering in the corners of the bedroom now. Even Soobin’s cum would be (regretfully) clear from the scene of Yeonjun’s body. Then the smaller man, with his slender pink fingers, would lock Soobin up again, and sometimes the key and lock pad would make a metallic clink that rang out in the silence of the room. Yeonjun’s alpha, caged again.


	3. oh no!! please dont be angry and shove your cock in my ass!! he said, grinning widely

Yeonjun always wondered how long he could keep playing on thin ice. He glided over it with abandon, making cheeky pirouettes and landing en pointe, metaphorically of course. Most of his actual footwork was over Beomgyu's crotch, playing with his balls under the table. Their fathers were doing a joint presentation together and Yeonjun couldn't be bothered to care. He was having too much fun watching the way Beomgyu tried not to twitch, biting at his bottom lip until it was red in order to still his movements. 

Behind him, he could sense Soobin's rage rolling off of the older man in waves. Yeonjun pushed a little harder on Beomgyu's cock and winked at him, tilting his head to sneak glances and bat his eyelashes at his bodyguard, making sure his pleated skirt was riding up just a bit on his milky thighs.

Soobin exhaled sharply and excused himself to a corner of the room, flicking on the mic to his earpiece, eyes still glued by obligation to the young businessman.

"Caleb? Temporary stand-in for Choi Yeonjun, floor 3. 20 minutes." He flicked it back off as one of Yeonjun's father's guards came in, taking Soobin’s place and watching over Yeonjun. Soobin made a line for the bathroom, nearly stomping his feet on the way there.

He slammed open a flimsy stall door unkindly and locked it in the same fashion, undoing his belt quickly and shoving his pants down to his ankles, chest rising and falling as he tried to regain his composure. Yeonjun just _had_ to don such a short skirt, Yeonjun just _had_ to let the innocent beige blouse fall slightly off his shoulder to reveal his delicate clavicle, Yeonjun just _had_ to be a little whore in front of his alpha with that _stinking_ worm Beomgyu.

Yeonjun slyly pulled out his phone under the table, watching the small blue dot of Soobin's location from his collar stop at the bathroom and stay there, a small smile spreading over his face.

Soobin’s head was strangely fuzzy and hot, his vision forming dark spots in the corners at times. His cock was absolutely aching in its cage, an angry red and so hard he could feel his pulse through it. For the first time, Soobin put a hand on his penis while caged, rubbing the constrained length despite the metal bars, desperate for any stimulation and relief. He didn't get it. Nearly crying in frustration, Soobin opened his legs further and circled one finger around his pucker. 

Was he really going to do such a thing as an alpha? He hesitated for a moment before pushing in, but it didn't feel anything like Yeonjun's soft, pliant insides. It was just painful and raw and it burned unless he deliberately relaxed the inexperienced ring of muscle, putting in excruciating effort. Soobin mustered through it, digging his fingers in deeper until he found a hard bundle of nerves, immediately rubbing and pushing at it to stimulate his prostate, holding back muffled grunts as he came with dissatisfaction, the pitiful amount of translucent discharge running between the metal bars and dripping down onto his fingers.

A lump of rage settled inside his core and did not subside. Soobin’s alpha pride had been tamped too far down until finally, the wolf inside was discontent with its subordination and let out an ear-splitting roar. It echoed off the painted cement walls of the public bathroom. Something in his mechanism had snapped and swung free dangerously in the wind, each step he took adding discord to his being until the hour after when Yeonjun was trying to fuck Beomgyu _again_ right there on the table where they just had a meeting, flagrantly begging for his cock right under Soobin's nose and dropping to his knees on the carpeted floor, the bodyguard let out an animalistic snarl and physically _threw_ Beomgyu out of the room by his shirt collar, slamming the door behind the staggering boy and making the room quake. For a moment, there was only the loud breathing of the two men, quick and heavy.

"Give me the key." He rumbled, taking a step towards Yeonjun and reaching out a large palm for the chain Yeonjun wore on his neck. The boy quaked with fear and poorly-disguised excitement, still nestling the silver key inside his cupped hands while his useless clit gushed with precum, dripping down and staining the front of his thigh highs.

"Now!" The sound rang throughout the room and bounced off the walls. Yeonjun took it off swiftly and dropped it in Soobin's palm. The alpha— yes, quite distinctly so, now— undid his belt quickly and unlocked his own cage with a click, throwing the piece of metal onto the ground as he crowded into Yeonjun's space, his huge member pointing at Yeonjun menacingly, still fully dressed otherwise.

In one move, Soobin pushed the omega painfully onto the table and trapped Yeonjun under him, the younger letting out a squeal as Soobin manhandled him until his cock was pointing directly at the omega’s hole, thrusting inside in one go. Yeonjun howled and scrabbled for purchase on the smooth table, teeth biting into his spit-stained sleeve, tears streamed down his cheeks as Soobin rutted into him mercilessly, not holding back at all. His huge length pounded against Yeonjun’s sweet spot each time, making the boy gasp and groan out “Yes”’s like there was no tomorrow. The slick sound of their coupling filled the room, the sharp rhythmic snapping of Soobin’s thighs against Yeonjun’s asscheeks unmistakeable.

“You whore,” He spat on Yeonjun’s back. “Slut.” The younger man cried out as if he could garner any sympathy from the cruel alpha.

“Bet you had fun, thinking you could lock up a big strong alpha, have him under your thumb the same way you’ve been gifted everything you have.” Yeonjun tried to protest and raise himself on his arms to look back at Soobin only for the larger man to grab a fistful of his pink hair and shove his head back down into the hard tabletop, pushing his ass up and making the entire desk shake with his thrusts. Yeonjun moaned loudly into the silky sleeve of his blouse, the desperate sound muffled through the fabric.

“Well, you didn’t fucking earn me either. Seems like I was just too darn nice to you.” Soobin continued, his voice raspy and his words unfiltered. He flipped Yeonjun onto his back, the boy’s delicate clothes completely askew, the bottom of Soobin’s tie tickling his stomach. Soobin raised a hand to thumb at the silver latch at the front of Yeonjun’s collar, the omega’s eyes widening as he darted a slim hand to futilely push Soobin away, pushing at his nonbudging arm. The alpha bodyguard only sneered, still fucking into Yeonjun and making him rock the table.

“Please-” Yeonjun gasped out, his eyes quaking with fear. Nothing would happen, he knew, it was just the thrill of thinking about it, if Soobin somehow managed to brute-force the lock and sink his teeth into Yeonjun’s nape. Soobin finally moved his finger away and used both of his hands to pin down Yeonjun’s arms over his head instead, licking into the boy’s mouth and biting his plump lips with sharp teeth to taste his nectarine scent, the sound of their moans mixing together, Yeonjun’s high and lilting, Soobin’s deep and low.

“One day. One day you’ll be my bitch and no one will see you as anything else ever again.” Soobin growled, wiping at the corner of his mouth. With one last thrust, he came inside Yeonjun, pumping hot, thick ropes of his seed into the younger man. He pulled out of Yeonjun’s flared rosy hole carelessly, stuffing himself back into his briefs and adjusting his clothes, leaving Yeonjun to catch his breath. Soobin looked impassively at the boy’s puffy, abused hole leaking his cum and the absolute mess Yeonjun was in, tear-streaked cheeks and messy hair, his cheeks red with exertion and more than one load of omega squirt on his bare stomach and all over that damn skirt. He turned, and left the room. On his way out, Soobin kicked the chastity cage into a dusty corner of the room.

He found out about a week later that his rut suppressors had lost their effectiveness and reported it to Sohyun, who speculated it was something to do with Soobin’s diet, and took the younger man to the pharmacy to pick up a few other kinds. It was a trial and error process now whether they'd work. If not, _Baton Rouge_ would cover him for biannual injections as a last-ditch effort. So Soobin kept trying.


	4. happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!

Something shifted then, and Yeonjun _loved_ it. The days he spent kissing up to Gyu and Tae or flirting with strangers grew more sparse as he hungrily took Soobin’s cock instead, their sex becoming more extreme and rough ever since they got rid of the cage (but not really, Yeonjun meticulously wiped it clean and kept it in the nice gift box with the other cage that turned out to be too small). The floodgates had opened and there was no turning back, and Yeonjun adored seeing Soobin’s eyes visibly darken whenever Yeonjun acted up, knowing he’d be thrown onto a bed and get rammed into at the next convenient moment, his bodyguard _exuding_ alpha dominance. The omega inside him purred at the thought of being Soobin’s pillow princess more than he already was, his body treated like a ragdoll, Soobin’s hands no longer gentle, instead pressing purple and blue bruises into Yeonjun’s unblemished skin, gripping him hard to fuck into him. 

Yeonjun loved them. Loved the physicality and the passion behind Soobin's force. Loved to feel the aching in his lower back, evidence that Soobin had been all over him in private, now standing with his back straight and senses alert, ever stoic and devoted to his job.

Sometimes Soobin deemed him worthy of aftercare, sometimes he didn't. It would always catch Yeonjun off guard no matter which option he chose, making Yeonjun appreciate the outcome even more. Sometimes Soobin would give him a soft kiss on the nose, his thumb pads wiping the tears from Yeonjun's cheeks, and he was so tender that Yeonjun wanted to cry and reverse his work all over again. Other times, if Soobin deemed him "bad", he'd get a slap on his reddened, bruised asscheek from a huge palm, the fat of it jiggling as Yeonjun moaned at the pain, clenching his hole only to feel Soobin's raw, warm cum drip out of his loose entrance. Then Soobin would be gone.

Now it’s been nearly a year since Soobin first became his bodyguard, and two significant dates were approaching. Yeonjun's birthday and Soobin's contract renewal or termination just a few days later, whichever one it will be. Before he knew it, Yeonjun had come to enjoy his bodyguard's company, taking his silence as his charisma when they were at work, letting his honey voice warm his belly when they made love. When they came down from the high of it all, they were just Yeonjun and Soobin, friends at the very least, sated and happy. Or so Yeonjun hoped.

Suddenly, he was a little afraid that Soobin would leave him. It felt like letting go of the first person he cared about. It felt like trying to fill a void in him that the alpha painstakingly carved a place for himself, taking refuge in Yeonjun's flighty, untethered heart. So… Yeonjun did a little math. He examined the labels on his suppressors carefully, squinting at the tiny text and matching them up to the days on the calendar. If it took two weeks for his cycle to normalize, then he would stop taking it three weeks before. Then on the day of his birthday, he would most likely go into heat. That’s what he counted on his trembling fingers, mumbling to himself in the privacy of his room.

Yes, that was what he had to do to keep Soobin by his side.

"Soobin," he called to the taller man once he was dressed and cleaned for the day. "I'll be hosting a party with some friends in a few weeks, care to look over the guest list?" The alpha did, his nose twitching as he got closer to Yeonjun, peering at the list chock-full of hot young alphas and still-virile silver foxes that no doubt had a healthy helping of Yeonjun before him, the casual hand resting on Yeonjun's waist giving a brief squeeze before letting go. And because Soobin has an impeccable poker face, Yeonjun has to look deep in his eyes to see his reaction. The two of them have grown familiar with this game, yet it was never clear who emerged victorious.

Over the next few weeks, Yeonjun's scent grew more and more potent, his bodyguard not commenting a thing but his eyes glittering, his senses roused. The pink-haired omega played innocent even though he preened a little harder under the alpha’s gaze, gasped a bit louder when the older man’s cock caught on the tight rim of his hole, his cheeks pinking even more easily than before and his whole body screaming _dominate me_. Due to his heightened sensitivity, sometimes he would shake in Soobin’s presence if he caught a whiff of his alpha scent. Then it was the day of, and Yeonjun slipped a small box into a pocket on his revealing lacy baby blue dress, lounging out on the birthday boy couch, his friends and acquaintances piling lavish gifts on and by the glass coffee table in the middle of his sizable sitting room, some of them helping themselves to the wine, some chatting with each other, mentally jotting down potential rivals and alliances.

He was nineteen. In the span of a year, he had fucked his way to the top and made powerful allies, but also developed his branch well enough that he had quadrupled his equity. Besides Soobin, there were two newly instated guards that were in charge of watching over his home.

Yeonjun reclined back in his seat, feeling slickness drip out of his hole in a fashion as intense as the day of his presentation as an omega, pleasant heat thrumming throughout his body. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the airy fabric of the dress and he felt great. In a room full of alphas, his heat could soon put him in trouble. But Yeonjun wasn't afraid. He could rely on Soobin.

Beomgyu and Taehyun sat the closest to him, and he suppressed a smile seeing the way his best friends shifted in their seat, the hairs on the back of their necks raising as they tried to stay composed, clasping their hands together between their knees. Taehyun already figured it out, his sharp gaze boring through the omega in heat. But he was calm due to his rut suppressors and as such posed very little harm to Yeonjun, subtly parting his lips to breathe through his mouth. Beomgyu was the kind to squirm a little, that’s what made him fun, and that’s what he did now, trying his best to respect his friend’s space while remaining more or less clueless to why he was suddenly sweating up a storm. 

When Soobin finished screening the entrants and helping o[ut the two new guards, he stepped back into the party and was immediately hit by a wave of omega pheromones, saccharine sweet and gut-turning. The scent was thick and strong and distinctly _Yeonjun_ , his nostrils flaring and— to his horror— his cock hardening. But the whole room was alphas, he _had_ to help. Soobin pushed through them, most stiff in their chairs or standing up but a few particularly affected alphas already encroaching on the soft, vulnerable omega, delivering a few forceful nudges with his broad shoulders to clear his path as he bellowed: “Nobody move! Breathe through your mouth or clear out!”

Yeonjun, mewling softly in his seat, pressed his knees together pitifully and made eye contact with Soobin, the older man already sweating through his clothes, his hair sticking to his forehead as he pinched his nose closed with two fingers. 

_Fuck, the suppressors aren’t working._ It was even stranger that Yeonjun’s weren’t either.

“What the hell is wrong with you, were you too weak to walk?” Soobin hissed. Yeonjun couldn’t hold back a giggle seeing his alpha all riled up. The bodyguard hurried to lift Yeonjun up and whisk him away to a private room, but the younger crossed his legs tightly over Soobin's, locking them together as Soobin looked aghast, pupils quivering as Yeonjun leaned his head languidly into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, one small hand gripping at his lapel.

"Soobin, don't you have a birthday gift for me?" Yeonjun smiled innocently, his eyes twinkling as he leaned in unbearably close to Soobin's ear, his overheating body sinking deeper into Soobin's large arms. "Won't you fuck me right here, in front of everyone?" He lifted a leg slightly, hitching up the soft blue fabric to expose a strip of skin, pale and delicious.

Soobin closed his eyes and evened his breathing.

"Please Soobinie I _need_ it, need your cock in me but want them to see I'm yours." Yeonjun whined through those moist pink lips, his hips beginning to slowly grind on Soobin's monster hard-on.

"You promise." The alpha said curtly. It only took a tiny, shaky nod from the omega before the bottom of the dress was hitched all the way up and Yeonjun was thrown onto the couch, his cheeks quivering with excitement and his needy hole dripping with clear slick. Soobin slammed in in one go, growling at the unusually wet and smooth sensation, so much better than when they were on suppressors. He almost preferred it like this if there wasn't a little nagging voice in the back of his head that said he was just dreaming, knocking on his dumb, thick skull to wake back up.

In what world would he be fucking this hot little thing with such abandon, let alone in front of a whole group of alphas? It's almost like Soobin set down the challenge, anyone who _dared_ to violate his Yeonjun would have their dicks ripped off. The waves of alpha pheromones rolling off of Soobin kept the other alphas at bay, at least. It was hard enough to maintain his own senses let alone fend off a half dozen sex-addled alphas. He thrust harder and faster into the omega in heat, whose moans grew louder and higher in pitch at the increased intensity, his muscles fluttering around Soobin's throbbing length and massaging it beautifully, his legs having long given way as he let Soobin pound into him.

Soobin lifted the man up like he was a feather, switching positions so that Yeonjun was on him in reverse cowgirl style, lifting his slim hips up and crashing them back down over his thick cock, splitting the leaking omega open each time. He pulled Yeonjun's head up and made him look at his guests, all of them hungrily staring at him, debauched at his own birthday party. Their pants were tented and Taehyun had even begun comforting Beomgyu, stroking the struggling man's hard-on in his slacks with an impassive expression as the taller man squirmed and tried to steady himself, drooling onto Taehyun's fancy suit, both sets of lecherous eyes locked on Yeonjun who was losing his mind over alpha cock.

It had been so long since he'd felt his own omega slick coming in full force like this, so open to being held down and fucked up, Soobin behind him sounding more bestial than human, his primal instinct roughing up Yeonjun's insides. Now for the final step of his plan.

"Ngh- wait-" Yeonjun reached a hand into his pocket, where miraculously the box had stayed sheltered in, probably clinging on for dear life the same way Yeonjun's slim thighs were barely holding him up anymore. Soobin looked over the omega's shoulder to see him shakily discard the top, pulling out something small and glinting. He thought it was the key to his chastity cage at first and nearly revolted, unwilling to see what Yeonjun dreamt up this time that involved his subordination. No way. Not when the omega was pliant and sultry the way he was now, the perfect bitch in heat. In one swift movement, Yeonjun unlocked his collar.

The miniscule key went in at the same moment Soobin blinked, and the next the thick band of leather had unclasped and fallen away, exposing Yeonjun's pristine, snowy nape, defenseless and ripe for the taking for the first time since the omega presented. Soobin's mouth immediately began watering at the sight, his nose subconsciously coming closer to rub the tip of it against the soft flesh, his instincts urging him to bite down _now_.

"Yeonjun," he said, mortifyingly desperate, almost moaning the younger man's name.

"Bond me, Soobin." The pink-haired man cried, thrusting himself down on Soobin's cock desperately.

"Don't need anyone else," Yeonjun sobbed. "Just you."

"You'll be mine?" Soobin muttered into his neck, teasing at the gland with sharp teeth.

"I'll be yours." Yeonjun whispered shakily.

"Then I'll be yours too." With that, Soobin bit in hard enough to draw blood, digging his incisors and canines further. Yeonjun howled and clawed at Soobin's shirt, tears welling up in his eyes at the simultaneous pain and pleasure. Not ten seconds later, Soobin's thrusts became retarded more and more, and the alpha realized with wonder that he was knotting for the first time in close to three years. Entering Yeonjun one last time, the fat bulge at the base of his cock popping inside the wet hole and locking in place, Soobin came and came and came, putting a large hand over Yeonjun's toned belly to feel the slight swelling of his cum filling the omega. Yeonjun whimpered softly the entire time.

He turned to pull Soobin into a passionate kiss, one with more feeling and unspoken secrets just for the two of them to know, the high of being a new, bonded pair making their heads go fuzzy and their hearts flutter. Yeonjun couldn't stop holding Soobin's face, stroking along his perfect jaw as their saliva mingled, Soobin with a possessive arm around his waist to steady him as they waited for his knot to go down.

Yeonjun's dress was more cum than thread, his neck throbbed in pain and was bleeding more than a little, but he thinks it may be the best birthday he's ever had. His guests were still looking at the two of them, wide-eyed and clutching the stems of their thin champagne glasses in their fists. 

He glanced at Soobin, whose glare was trained directly on those alphas, challenging and superior. Following his gaze, Yeonjun gave them a honey smile, leaning over the table to take a glass of his own into his hand, raising it high.

"Well, should we say a toast?"


	5. epilogue

Yeonjun spent the night in Soobin's bed, letting the comforting alpha scent envelop him as he grew closer and closer to sleep, the dark-haired man wrapping his body in his like precious cargo, his warm tongue lathing over the bonding bite and his cock buried in Yeonjun's heat, the younger man cockwarming him. 

"You wanted it too, right Soobin?" Yeonjun asked in a tiny voice.

"For so long." The alpha rumbled.

"Then… won't you renew your contract with me?" The omega pleaded, placing one hand over Soobin's where it rested over his stomach.

"I already sent in a request last week by mail. For three years."

"And you didn't tell me?" Yeonjun felt all queer about himself.

"Why would I waste words on what's obvious?"

**Author's Note:**

> i even uploaded all chapters at once so you get an uninterrupted experience uwu
> 
> okay be safe and happy now <3  
> @DanielChoiYJ for wips and musings and spoilers, SMASH that like button and subscribe for more txt, which i have been hyperfixated on since may of 2020.


End file.
